Bohemio
by opheliacravenofhell
Summary: El prestigioso internado de chicas de Konoha está a punto de cambiar. Un error cometido por su ludópata directora hace que la institución esté al borde de la ruina. Lo que llevará a que la prestigiosa institución femenina se convierta en un colegio mixto. ¿Será para mejor? -Drogas, Alcohol.
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** _El prestigioso internado de chicas de Konoha está a punto de cambiar. Un error cometido por su ludópata directora hace que la institución esté al borde de la ruina. Lo que llevará a que la prestigiosa institución femenina se convierta en un colegio mixto. Drogas, alcohol, bohemia._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama, Pero la historia es mía completamente._

**PRÓLOGO**

La escuela/internado _Virgin Mary_ es la escuela de chicas más prestigiosa de todos los alrededores. Es privada, pero también muchas de sus alumnas eran becadas. Todas ellas eran el vivo ejemplo de una señorita, o al menos la gran mayoría. Pero debían serlo (al menos dentro de la escuela), después de todo, la mayoría de ellas venían de familias muy adineradas.

Pero este año las cosas iban a cambiar en la escuela.

-¡SHIZUNE! –Llamaba alterada la directora de la institución a su asistente personal.

-¿Llamo usted Tsunade-Sama…? –Dijo mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, había corrido hacia la mujer antes nombrada.

-Tenemos un problema… un gran problema…

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO? –Gritó una hermosa rubia que tenía su cabello amarrado en una larga coleta.

-Lo que has escuchado Ino, la escuela cerrará si es que la directora no encuentra una solución al problema. –Decía la pelirrosa del grupo con clara preocupación en su mirada.

-E-eso n-no puede s-ser posible… E-estamos en la e-escuela d-desde que s-somos u-nas niñas… -Aportaba la más tímida de las chicas.

-En realidad, si puede… Ya que la directora es ludópata por naturaleza. Reconozco que esto no me extrañara para nada, pero no deja de ser decepcionante… Mira que perder el dinero apostando…-Decía una castaña de moñitos entre un suspiro.

-No hay nada a nuestro alcance… Nada que podamos hacer, solo esperar a que las clases comiencen para ver qué respuesta nos dará Tsunade-Sama. –Volvía a acotar la pelirrosa.

-Sakura… Solo nos quedan un año de escuela para ir a la preparatoria, ¿tú crees que tu madrina podría…? –Preguntaba Ino.

-¿Echarnos a la calle? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Ella no sería capaz… creo… A no ser que los sostenedores… -Todas miraron a la chica de cabello negro-azulado que se encogió de hombros.

-Doy gracias a no vivir en esta ciudad y estudiar en otra escuela, o si no estaría igual de preocupada que ustedes cuatro _jaja _–Acotaba la segunda rubia de coletas con una cara divertida, pero que cambió al notar la preocupación en la cara de sus amigas. –Era una broma…

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido y el primer día de clases llegó antes de que las alumnas pudiesen darse cuenta, el grupo de amigas se reunió en el jardín de la institución, después de ir a dejar sus maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones ansiosas de saber lo que iba a pasar con el establecimiento.

Corrían rumores de que habían cancelado la beca de muchas chicas que lamentablemente habían reprobado el año anterior, ya que, en esas circunstancias no podían darse el lujo de mantener chicas con bajo rendimiento académico gratis.

También tenían en conocimiento que muchas chicas fueron trasladadas a otros establecimientos privados fuera de la ciudad, dejando un vacío que se era notable aunque fuese el primer día y aunque fuese muy temprano.

-La escuela es un desierto –Dijo Ino mirando a todos lados con una mano cerca de su boca. –Nunca la había visto tan vacía… Sakura, ¿Tu madrina no te ha mencionado nada?

-Nada de nada –Manifestó la pelirrosa de ojos verdes. –Hinata, tu padre es uno de los sostenedores principales de la escuela, ¿de casualidad no te ha dicho nada?

-P-para nada S-sakura-Chan, D-e saber a-algo les ha-abría dicho… -Señaló la morena de cabello largo y suelto.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta –Dijo la castaña de moñitos, mientras escuchaban el timbre sonar y se dirigían a su respectivo salón.

Al llegar a la sala de clases, tomaron asiento ya que su maestro Kakashi estaba apoyado en su mesa de profesor leyendo un libro. Notaron que faltaba la presencia de varias de sus compañeras, el grupo curso había disminuido muy notoriamente. Ellas estaban preocupadas.

-Hmp… -Kakashi-Sensei aclaraba su garganta. –Como sabrán, la escuela está pasando un por momento muy difícil…

Las chicas presentes asintieron.

-El consejo de profesores y apoderados se reunió hace una semana y ha llegado a un acuerdo. Será un cambio radical para la escuela y sus estudiantes. La escuela no puede ser pública, pero tampoco puede ser cerrada dejando a la deriva a sus estudiantes. –Les señaló su profesor.

-¿Y qué pasará entonces? –Preguntó una impaciente Ino, A lo que todo el salón giro a verla. Se le notaba nerviosa y no era para menos… Su mejor amiga Sakura era becada y bien era cierto que habían expulsado a muchas alumnas becadas con bajo rendimiento. Afortunadamente Sakura era una de las alumnas más destacadas del establecimiento, teniendo uno de los mejores promedios en su nivel. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de ser becada…

-Ino, no me interrumpas, sé que pueden estar impacientes pero esta es una situación que requiera calma. Ahora sin más interrupciones, proseguiré.

La clase asintió y ahora las chicas parecían más ansiosas que antes.

-La primaria será separada de la secundaria. La familia Uchiha se hará cargo de sostener la primaria, pero a cambio será separada de la secundaria.

-Pero… Kakashi-Sensei –Suspiro aliviada la castaña.

No era un cambio tan drástico… Después de todo son edificios completamente diferentes y compartían solo un trozo del patio.

-Aun no acabo Tenten. Ha aparecido otro sostenedor para la escuela. Su nombre es Jiraiya-Sama. Sé que tal vez su nombre no les suene. Pero ese hombre es el dueño de la Secundaria de Konoha, la escuela privada de varones. Él se ha ofrecido voluntariamente para sostener la escuela, pero a cambio, decidió hacer de esta institución una escuela mixta. A partir de mañana los varones serán trasladados a este lugar y su antigua escuela será vendida, ya que en los últimos años las matrículas han disminuido. Está fue una gran oportunidad para salvar la escuela de varones y la de damas. Si se lo preguntan, los apoderados estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que se decidió por votación popular. Los demás, trasladaron a sus hijas.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Hola! Espero que mi historia sea de su agrado, sé que parece algo nerd pero de a poco se volverá más atrevida.

Intentaré subir capítulos una o dos veces por semana, pero hay veces en que la inspiración no me acompaña...

Dejen sus comentarios por favor!

Opheliac


	2. Incompatibles

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es únicamente mía.

* * *

**Incompatibles**

Era el segundo día de clases en _Virgin Mary_, las alumnas estaban perfectamente instaladas y listas para enfrentar su nuevo –y diferente– Año escolar.

Después del desayuno en la cafetería de la escuela las chicas fueron a la sala de clases a tomar sus nuevos asientos. Adelante.

-Son unas aburridas, seremos unas nerds. –Decía Ino inflando los cachetes.

-Lo siento Ino, pero no quiero reprobar ningún ramo de ninguna forma. –Decía Tenten haciéndole una mueca de disgusto. –Me cancelarán la mesada si lo hago, ya me lo han advertido.

Tenten había sido adoptada hacía ya 4 años. Antes de serlo, vivía en una residencia de menores del gobierno pero por sus buenas notas asistía a la misma escuela siendo becada, al igual que Sakura. Pero con el tiempo, bajó su rendimiento y perdió la beca, por lo que sus nuevos padres pagaron la mensualidad del colegio.

-Yo también tengo que conservar mis notas, creo que aquí estaremos bien. –Decía Sakura con su dedo índice en la boca para luego girar a ver a la única chica del grupo que no había hablado aún. -¿Qué sucede Hinata?

La nombrada levantó la vista y se sonrojó levemente.

-E-eh… Y-yo estaba pensando en si entre los chicos nuevos estarán K-Kiba-Kun y Shino-Kun –Dijo algo nerviosa manteniendo la vista abajo. Las chicas la miraron con recelo.

Ellos eran alumnos de la secundaria de varones de Konoha, el verano recién pasado Kiba había declarado sus sentimientos a la tímida Hinata. Ésta al decírselo a sus amigas habían rechazado al chico por completo. No tenían una muy buena reputación.

-Oh, es cierto… Pero no he visto a ningún chico desde que salimos de nuestra habitación. –Dijo la castaña de moñitos caminando hacia la puerta para luego asomarse. –No hay señales de Kakashi-Sensei. Ya se ha retrasado bastante para variar.

–No tienes que estar nerviosa Hinata, ¿Cuántas probabilidades de que se traslade a nuestra escuela y quedar en nuestro curso podrían haber? ¡Yo creo que una en un millón! –Dijo volviendo a su asiento. Hinata bajó la vista otra vez.

-Ella tiene razón. –Dijo la pelirrosa. –Me gustaría que llegaran chicos guapos, quien sabe… a lo mejor encontramos novio

-No lo había pensado –Dijo la castaña. -pero tienes mucha razón.

-Buenos días chicas. –Dijo el profesor peliplata cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Las alumnas saludaron. –Como saben, hoy llegan nuevos alumnos a nuestro establecimiento. Hemos tenido una charla en el gimnasio de la escuela, por eso mi demora. Y ahora conocerán a sus nuevos compañeros. Por favor, sean amables con ellos; demuestren la educación que les hemos dado a lo largo de estos años. –Las chicas asintieron y la puerta se abrió.

Sus nuevos compañeros pasaron uno a uno y se quedaron uno al lado del otro alrededor de Kakashi.

-Estos son sus nuevos compañeros. Chicos, estas son sus nuevas compañeras.

Hubieron susurros entre las chicas que observaban a quienes serían compañeros alrededor del año escolar. Hinata observaba asombrada, Kiba y Shino si estaban ahí e intentó disimular su nerviosismo. Los chicos tomaron los asientos de atrás sin decir palabra alguna y así siguieron las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la azotea como en los viejos tiempos? –Decía una animada Ino, estaba feliz de tener en su clase a chicos tan guapos.

-Me parece bien, así podríamos relajarnos hasta la hora de entrada –Decía la pelirrosa, las otras chicas asintieron.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

En la azotea del edificio más alto encontraron a sus nuevos compañeros de curso y ellos estaban…

-¡ESTÁN FUMANDO! ¡ESO VA EN CONTRA DE LAS REGLAS! –Dijo una alterada Sakura caminando rápidamente hacía ellos seguida de sus fieles amigas.

-Oye… Tranquilízate, mientras no nos encuentren no habrá problema ¿Verdad? No es como si ustedes fueran a acusarnos o algo por el estilo –Decía un relajado chico de cabello negro y piel blanca, casi como papel.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! –Dijo haciéndole frente con los puños cerrados. – ¡No pueden ensuciar el nombre de nuestro colegio de esta forma! –Los chicos miraban entre asustados/asombrados.

-Tks… eres una molestia, además de fea. –Dijo serio el mismo chico. Una venita comenzaba a sobresalirle de la frente a la chica que estaba preparada para darle el mayor golpe en la boca por atreverse a decirle semejante cosa. Hinata y Tenten la tomaron de los brazos deteniéndola.

-Tranquilízate Sakura –Dijo una muy apenada Ino. –Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi amiga, esta algo nerviosa, no diremos nada lo prometo. –Dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia al chico.

-Creo que no todas las chicas de por aquí son feas, eres una lindura. –Dijo estirándole una mano y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. –Soy Sai.

-Yamanaka Ino –Dijo sonrojada por el comentario del chico. –Ellas son mis amigas, Tenten, Sakura y Hinata.

-Encantado de conocerlas. Estos son mis amigos Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara y Kankuro. –También están encantados.

-¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Y seré el mejor de todos en todo lo que quiera! ¡De veras! –Dijo un energético rubio de ojos azules

-Ignoren al idiota, está bajo mi tutela para que no haga idioteces, Soy Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Hinata preciosa! –Dijo un castaño abalanzándose sobre ella para darle un abrazo. –Seremos compañeros, ¡eso me hace muy feliz! –Hinata hiso una mueca de incomodidad por el gesto de su amigo delante de tantas personas.

-_Huele a __**eso**_ –Pensó la morena -S-si Kiba-Kun, que gusto.

-¡Aahh! –Gritó de dolor un chico castaño que ellas conocían muy bien. Era el hermano de Temari – ¡Me he quemado los dedos!

-Trae acá inútil. –Dijo un pelirrojo quitándole el _cigarrillo_ y terminando de fumarlo. Era el otro hermano de la su amiga Temari, el menor. ¿Cómo fue que ellos llegaron hasta s_u_ escuela siendo que ellos viven en otra ciudad?

-No les preguntaré si les gusta fumar _marihuana _ya que por la reacción de su amiga creo que la detestan. –Dijo Sai con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Así es! –Dijo Sakura. –Vamos chicas. –Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de salida, sus amigas la siguieron.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

-¡No debiste haber actuado así! –Decía una enfurecida Ino apretando los puños -¡Las chismosas caen mal en cualquier parte! ¡Podríamos habernos hecho sus amigas!

-¿Crees que está bien involucrarnos con personas así? ¡Nos llevarán a nuestra perdición! –Decía Sakura igual de enojada que Ino.

-¡Claro que no! No es como si los imitáramos o algo así… Es solo ser agradable, después de todo. –Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-¡No debes comportarte así solo porque un chico coqueteó contigo! –Dijo Sakura con el mismo tono de voz. – ¡No seas tonta!

-¡Y tú no seas negativa! ¡Hinata rechazó al pobre Kiba solo porque llenaste su mente con estupideces! …de los drogadictos y el mal camino, ¡Y tú sabes que el chico es una buena persona con buenas intenciones! ¡Eres tan prejuiciosa!

-¡Y tu estas defendiendo a unos chicos que apenas conoces!

-¡CHICAS! –Gritó la morena del grupo. – ¡No deben pelear! Ino tiene razón, Sakura no debiste ser tan impulsiva con el chico nuevo. Y Sakura también tiene razón, lo que ellos estaban haciendo está mal. –Ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas a su amiga Hinata. Dijo todo eso sin tartamudear en ningún momento pero estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-Dejen de pelearse… me dan dolor de cabeza. –Dijo la castaña de moñitos que estaba apoyada en una ventana.

Las chicas se miraron y suspiraron, se pidieron disculpas. Sakura prometió ser más sociable con sus nuevos compañeros y no acusarlos a su madrina. Ino prometió apoyar a su amiga en lugar de chicos que recién conocía.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Al final de las clases las chicas fueron a estudiar a su habitación, para ser el segundo día les habían asignado un trabajo de investigación y mucha materia escrita. A diferencia de los chicos que fueron al patio.

-Las chicas gritonas son desagradables… -Kankuro que estaba apoyado en un árbol al lado de su hermano.

-¿A si? Yo creo que era linda… tenía unos hermosos ojos –Decía Naruto mientras comía ramen instantáneo.

-¿Y qué hay de la linda chica de cabello negro/azulado? ¿De dónde la conocías Kiba? –Preguntó Kankuro mirando a su amigo que estaba recostado en el pasto.

-Ah, ¿Hinata? Somos vecinos, Shino y yo la conocemos desde pequeños. –Dijo algo sonrojado

–En el verano le pidió que fuera su novia, pero ella lo rechazó. –Dijo Shino, sorprendiendo a los demás chicos que no se habían percatado de su presencia. –Kiba está enamorado de ella.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Eso existe para ti? ¡Quiere tirársela! –Decía Shikamaru mientras hacía un cigarrillo de marihuana. Y todos rieron por su comentario, excepto él.

-Eso tiene más sentido si lo pienso de Kiba. Eres un salvaje, ¡_grrrr_! –Dijo Kankuro abalanzándose sobre él. Kiba se lo quitó de encima en seguida.

-Ooh cállense idiotas. Mejor pregúntense donde nos fumaremos _eso._ –Todos se miraron entre sí. –No habrán pensado en fumar aquí ¿verdad? No después de lo del almuerzo…

Kiba tenía razón, después del número con sus nuevas compañeras, no podían andar fumando _yerba_ así como así por el establecimiento. Posiblemente la pelirrosa los había acusado y si ese era el caso no sería raro si los profesores, directores o auxiliares estuviesen vigilándolos de cerca. Tenían que ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

-Tengo una idea. –Todos se giraron a ver al pelirrojo del que venían esas palabras. –Si resulta esto, esas chicas ya no serán un problema, incluso podrían ayudarnos.

* * *

_**Hola!** Tengo unos capítulos escritos desde antes por lo que decidí actualizar pronto._

_Me han preguntado de que parejas será la historia, pero la verdad... quiero que sea una sorpresa. Eso si, les advierto que si son conservadores/as dejen su lectura hasta este capítulo. El fanfic se llama Bohemio, porque tiene que ver con lo que eso significa._

_Habrán muchos romances entre muchas parejas, quizás algo inesperadas incluso. Descarto un trio amoroso Gaara x Hinata x Sasuke x Naruto x todos. Coloqué esos personajes por que tendrán mucha participación en la historia, pero si eso cambia, cambiare los personajes también._

_Me gustaría que sigan leyendo esta historia si disfrutan el mundo de fiestas, sexo, alcohol y drogas, que será el escenario principal en donde se desarrollará todo._

_Les dejo muchos saludos y bendiciones_

_Oh, y por favor dejar rewievs please! Me encanta saber que piensan de la historia :)_

**_Opheliac_**


	3. Reunión

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Reunión**

.

.

.

La primera semana de clases se pasó muy rápida, dejando con ella trabajos, tareas y también las primeras fechas de pruebas. Todos tenían mucho que hacer ese fin de semana y como era costumbre en las chicas, decidieron hacer todos sus deberes el día viernes en la tarde. Así, tendrían el fin de semana libre para aceptar la invitación que les habían hecho los muchachos hacia unos días atrás.

FLASH BACK.

'' _-¿Cuál sería tu maravillosa idea entonces, Gaara? –Preguntaba un curioso rubio. _

_-vamos a hacerlas parte de este juego, aprenderán a relajarse. Y lo más importante: Reírse de forma artificial. –Decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante y los ojos cerrados. –Resultó con nuestra hermana, sería mucha mala suerte que no nos resulte esta vez._

_-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que…? ¿Cómo a Temari…? –Decía su hermano acercándose más al pelirrojo._

_-Claro. Será sencillo. No sabrán que bicho les picó, solo hay que hacer que pasen un rato agradable. Nada de asustarlas. –Dijo el pelirrojo._

_-Esperen, esperen, esperen… ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Podrían explicarse mejor? O mejor que eso… ¿Podrían decirlo de una vez por todas? –Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pié, su cara reflejaba duda._

_-Está bien, lo diré claro. Pero no aquí. Primero busquemos un lugar donde fumarnos __**eso**__. –Dijo Gaara poniéndose de píe. Los demás asintieron y siguieron su acto. ''_

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

-¡Hoy es el día! –Gritó Ino saltando de la cama. – ¡Hoy iremos al departamento de Sasuke-Kun! –Decía emocionada y sonrosada. Era la más entusiasmada de las chicas. Las demás, por su parte, tomaban la invitación como algo tedioso o más bien un deber, para ser amable con sus nuevos compañeros de curso.

-Ino, podrías intentar gritar un poco menos… es muy temprano aun… -Decía Tenten mientras se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada. Ino mientras tomaba unas toallas y corría al baño de la habitación.

-¡Ustedes deberían ponerse en píe también! –Grito desde dentro del baño, pero solo fue seguida por Hinata, que comenzaba a tender su cama en silencio. Sakura y Tenten querían seguir durmiendo, después de todo, el día anterior habían estado hasta tarde terminando de estudiar y hacer deberes… Y además de eso ¡Era Sábado!

Después de un rato Ino salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y Hinata tomó su lugar en la regadera mientras la rubia bajaba de su cama a Sakura dejándola en el suelo.

-Eres muy molesta sabes… Ino cerda.

–Si no te das una ducha y te pones guapa los chicos no harán más que notar tu enorme frontesota en lugar de tus atributos.

Después de haberse arreglado perfectamente, bajaron a desayunar a la cafetería del internado, no se habían encontrado con los chicos, por lo que dieron por hecho que ellos habían salido más temprano. Y después de eso fueron en busca de sus bolsos y demás cosas a su habitación para salir del establecimiento.

Como era fin de semana, se les entregaba un permiso a los apoderados para autorizar que sus pupilos salieran los fines de semana. Estos permisos tenían que ser firmados por los padres o tutores, de otra forma, no había forma de salir de la escuela. Tampoco es que pudiesen salir por el día entero y llegar a las tantas de la madrugada, pero si era posible pasar un día fuera con los amigos. Ya sea en el centro comercial o en un día de campo… o simplemente en el departamento de Uchiha Sasuke.

Hacía unos días las muchachas habían sido invitadas a una ''reunión'' en la casa del Uchiha, el que en menos de un día se había hecho muy popular entre las chicas del colegio y rechazar esa oferta sería algo _–Estúpido_/Enfermizo_- _Según Ino. Además, los muchachos habían sido muy amables y claros en ofrecerles ir a su _''convivencia''_ con el fin de '_'llevarse bien''_ y '_'conocerse mejor''. _

Y ahí estaban, caminando hacía la dirección que les habían dado en un papel, y si la orientación de Tenten no fallaba, estaban cerca.

Entraron a un edificio y tomaron un ascensor. Al ver que el número que estaba en la puerta al frente de ellas, temblaban, era el mismo número. Tenten tocó la puerta dos veces.

-Bienvenidas, pasen. –Dijo el Uchiha sin mayor ánimo por verlas. –Sién-Siéntanse como en su casa –Dijo cerrando los ojos con furia, no se le daba eso de _''ser amable''. _

El departamento de Sasuke era enorme, tenía un gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista a la ciudad y unos sofás a un lado del ventanal en forma horizontal, donde el moreno las invitó a sentarse.

-Los demás están en la cocina, iré a buscarlos. –Dijo desapareciendo detrás de una puerta.

-¿Cocina? ¿Es que estarán cocinando algo? –Dijo Sakura en un susurro. –Y tan buenos para nada que se veían…

-Pu-puede que e-estén desayunando… -Dijo Hinata, ya que después de todo, no los vieron en el desayuno.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, intentando escuchar algo o descifrar por que se demoraban tanto. Pero ninguna conclusión llego a sus mentes, así que solo esperaron.

-¡Hola chicas! –Dijo un rubio energético. -¿Están aburridas?

-Mucho. –Dijo la castaña un poco molesta, después de todo, nada de ahí le parecía interesante. Sintió que Ino le dio con el codo.

-Oh lo siento, es que con los chicos estamos haciendo unos _aperitivos, _Lamento la demora. Pero ya estarán, lo prometo. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa que hiso sonrojar a la más tímida de las chicas.

Entonces empezaron a salir. Uno a uno los chicos. Estaba Shikamaru, Sai, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Naruto Y obviamente el dueño de casa: Sasuke. Los demás chicos habían desistido de esa _atrocidad. _Clasificándola de –Sin escrúpulos- y _–como se les ocurre-. _Todos fueron tomando asiento de forma mixta, cosa de _interactuar _mejor.

Habían puesto en la mesita de centro un aburrido juego de mesa al que no le prestaban mucha atención. Y habían puesto también lo que se veía como unos deliciosos _cupcakes. _

-Tomen uno por favor. –Dijo Rock Lee tomando la bandeja y ofreciéndole a las chicas algo nervioso. –Mi amigo Gaara los hiso y créanme que están deliciosos.

Sin más preámbulos decidieron comer. Era verdad, estaban deliciosos. Pero comenzaron a sentirse extrañas.

Sintieron risa y se rieron, también los ojos rojos y una enorme paz. Todo lo que hablaban los chicos les parecía divertido, y era como si la atmosfera se moviera alrededor, como si su voz hiciera una especie de eco. Las cosas les parecían más maravillosas e interesantes que antes. Los chicos se veían diferentes. Era una sensación muy agradable, era como si sus neuronas hubiesen sido estimuladas.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

-Vamos a ver cuánto les dura lo reprimida, chicas. –Dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke, que observaba desde la cocina junto a Gaara que hacía un cigarrillo de_ yerba. _

-No habrá problemas mientras no entren en paranoia, pero míralas… Creo que Sakura nunca había visto algo más maravilloso que su mano. –En ese mismo instante, la pelirrosa se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba el Uchiha. Se paró frente a él y ellos temían lo peor.

-¿Dónde está el baño Sasuke-Kun? –Dijo observándole fijamente.

-Eeeh, deja, yo te llevo. –Dijo caminando adelante y ella lo siguió. Al llegar encendió la luz y un enorme cuarto de baño apareció frente a sus ojos. Pero la pelirrosa no estaba concentrada en el baño. Se había perdido en la mirada oscura del Uchiha.

Al parecer Gaara se equivocó, los ojos azabaches de Sasuke eran lo más maravilloso que había visto. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, mirándola seriamente.

-¿Vas a entrar? – Dijo secamente.

-S-sí. –Dijo sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había actuado. Sasuke volvió a la cocina donde se habían unido más chicos.

-Creo que el plan está funcionando tal y como lo planee. –Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante. –No quiero que ningún idiota las asuste, eso echaría todo a la basura. –Le dijo a los que estaban presentes ahí. –Ah y por cierto, Kiba, no intentes nada con la chica Hyuga, se ve que es demasiado _lenta _como para pasar una noche contigo.

-No iba a hacer nada –Dijo molesto el castaño de colmillos afilados. –Después de todo Lee es capaz de contarle todo a _Neji _ y si lo hace soy hombre muerto.

Los chicos volvieron a sentarse alrededor de las chicas para comenzar un interrogatorio.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Kankuro -¿Cómo se sienten muchachas? ¿Qué tal tu Ino?

Ino notaba que estaba más lenta de lo normal y rió ante la pregunta del hermano de su amiga.

-Es raro, es como si todo fuese gracioso. –Dijo y luego río junto a todos los de la habitación.

-¿Y qué tal tu Hinata-san? –Preguntó de nuevo Kankuro

-¿Planeas preguntarle a todas? ¡Deja de agobiarlas! –Dijo Naruto mientras ponía los pies en la mesa de centro.

-Tengo algo de sueño, me siento adormecida… -Dijo con la mirada perdida y los ojos un poco juntos.

-Suele pasar. –Dijo Naruto y recibió un codazo de Sasuke y Gaara.

-Saca los pies de ahí idiota, si rompes el vidrio haré que recojas los pedazos con tu boca y limpies con la lengua. –Dijo Sasuke, Las chicas rieron y Kankuro volvió a preguntar

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes, Sakura, Tenten?

-Me siento estúpida –Dijo Tenten –Y lenta también –Añadió lanzándoles una mirada desafiante -También tengo sueño. –Dijo tocándose la frente con una mano.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

Después de hora y media más o menos los efectos de los _cupcakes_ empezaron a decaer, las chicas volvían en sí sintiéndose algo raras, pero al notar que ellos actuaban de lo más normal y agradables se sintieron muy a gusto con su compañía.

Algunos de los chicos fueron a comprar al supermercado unas cosas que faltaban para cocinar por lo que solo había quedado Kiba, Kankuro y Sasuke con ellas.

-¿Les gusta la cerveza? –Preguntó francamente Kankuro -¿Algún tipo de alcohol?

-P-por las fiestas a l-las que d-debo asistir c-con mi padre he p-probado ch-champaña, v-vino y v-vodka. M-me agrada el s-sabor del vodka. –Dijo tímidamente Hinata mirando hacia el piso.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Sasuke tomando su teléfono celular y tecleando un mensaje. –No tienes por qué estar nerviosa Hyuga. Estaremos casi un año completo compartiendo todos juntos. Deberías relajarte, _como hace un rat_o…

-L-lo s-siento Uchiha-San… -Dijo aún más nerviosa que antes. Pero su atención se fue a la puerta, pues se abría y los chicos entraban con bolsas de supermercado de las que no se podía traslucir mucho.

La tensión iba desapareciendo y al pasar de las horas era casi nula. Las chicas, en su gran mayoría, se sentían en gran confianza. Reían con todos y hablaban de temas triviales.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

Después de haber comido un almuerzo hecho por los anfitriones de la reunión volvieron a sentarse todos en los sofás. Algunos encendían cigarrillos, otros simplemente descansaban.

-¡Creo que ya llego la hora de la diversión! –Decía un animado Kiba que aparecía desde la cocina con una botella de lo que parecía ser alcohol y un pack de cervezas que puso sobre la mesa de centro.

-Hmp… Eso me entusiasma un poco –Decía el Uchiha mientras se echaba hacia el respaldo del sofá y se cruzaba de brazos. –Naruto, trae vasos, hielo y el jugo está en el refrigerador. Kankuro ayúdalo por favor, no me extrañaría que rompiese algún vaso o que descompusiera la cocina entera. –Los presentes rieron y Kankuro se fue a ayudar a Naruto.

-Supongo que nunca se han juntado a _compartir _algo para beber… -Dijo Gaara mirando a las chicas que estaban algo incómodas.

-Etto… Creo que quiero ir al baño de nuevo. –Dijo la pelirrosa levantándose del sofá. –Hinata, Ino, Tenten acompáñenme por favor.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

-¿Van a hacerlo? –Decía la chica de ojos color esmeralda de brazos cruzados y mirada seria

-¿Te refieres a beber Sakura? –Decía Tenten con los brazos cruzados. –Yo lo haré, me he divertido mucho hoy. Creo que no son tan malos como creímos, o más bien, como tu creíste –Dijo con una risita de por medio

-Yo también lo haré, ya lo había hecho con mis primos… y no es tan malo… Es más, creo que hay más confianza… -Decía Ino entusiasmada

-¿Qué hay de ti Hinata? –Decía la pelirrosa poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la tímida chica. -¿Lo harás?

-Etto… yo…

-Oh ya basta Sakura, Hinata también lo ha pasado increíble, se ha reído un montón he incluso le cae bien a los chicos. Si quiere divertirse no dejaré que tú se lo impidas, si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaremos, pero tampoco permitiré que nos reprimas, somos dueñas de nuestras propias decisiones. –Dijo Tenten abriendo la puerta del baño.

Ino salió primero sin decir ni una palabra. Hinata miró a Sakura como queriendo decir ''Lo siento'' y también abandonó la habitación. Tenten cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño sintió como jalaban su muñeca hacia adentro una vez más.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

* * *

**_Hola! _**_A partir de este capítulo la historia cambia a la temática que llevará hasta el final. _

_Recuerdo que habrá enredos amorosos y nuevos personajes se irán sumando._

_Espero que mi historia sea de su agrado. _

_Por favor, dejar Reviews (ya sea para recomendaciones, críticas, opiniones, lo que sea...)_

_**Opheliac** _


	4. Juego

**Juego**

_._

_._

_._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los tragos habían sido servidos y reposaban sobre la mesa de centro. Los chicos habían sacado uno a uno sus vasos con vodka, mientras Lee tomaba sake directo de una botella.

-Después del primer vaso siempre hay más flexibilidad. Y doy por hecho que nunca se habían juntado a beber por lo que se me ocurrió un pequeño juego. Así nos divertimos y se acostumbran mejor al sabor del vodka. –Dijo Sai sonriente y sacando su móvil de su bolsillo. Tecleo un poco y volvió a hablar. –Estamos listos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –Dijo Sakura curiosa, se veía que los demás conocían ese juego.

-No es la gran cosa –Dijo Shikamaru –Pero debo admitir que me ha divertido algunas veces

-Ya basta de parloteo y vamos a jugar… ¿Comenzamos? –Dijo Kiba mirando a Sai que sonrió y giro la vista a su celular.

-Bien, anoté todos los nombres de los jugadores _–quiero decir nosotros- _en mi teléfono e irán saliendo uno en uno al azar. Ahora comienza:

_-Sakura. Todos los jugadores que estén peinados, con pelo corto o rapado deben tomar._ –Los chicos se miraron entre todos y debió tomar Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru y Lee.

_-Gaara. El jugador de pelo más largo debe tomar._-Bebió Ino, por las chicas y Shikamaru por los varones.

_-Kankuro. Todos los jugadores que vivan con sus padres deben tomar. _

-Pero… Ahora vivimos en el internado… ¿Eso cuenta? –Dijo Shikamaru

-Creo que se refiere en nuestro hogar. –Dijo Sakura.

Y dicho eso debió beber la mayoría.

_-Sasuke. El jugador actual debe tomar cuatro sorbos. –_Todos rieron al escuchar la prueba y ver al moreno tomar de mala gana los cuatro sorbos correspondientes.

-Ya les tocará a ustedes y quiero ver que se rían. –Dijo mientras se preparaba otro _vodka de naranja._

_-Shikamaru. El jugador de menor edad debe tomar. _–Después de debatir sobre sus edades fue el pelirrojo Gaara que debió beber.

_-Sai. El jugador que tenga el vaso más vacío se lo debe tomar al seco. _–Está vez fue Naruto que tuvo que tomar lo que quedaba en su vaso.

_-Hinata. Todos los que tengan novio o novia o estén en una especie de relación complicada deben tomar. _–Solo tomó Shikamaru y hubo un silencio incómodo, pero nadie preguntó nada hasta que Sai continuó leyendo el juego.

_-Ino. Todas las mujeres jugadoras deben tomar un sorbo. _–Las chicas tomaron sin protestar.

_-Gaara. __**PRUEBA PELIGROSA. **__El jugador debe tomar una tapita de un alcohol fuerte. Ya sea Ron, vodka, tequila, whiskey, etc. _–Gaara refunfuñó entre dientes, pero no reclamó. Sé sirvió la tapa de vodka y se la tomó sin reclamos mientras los demás hacían barra.

_-Kankuro. El jugador de menor estatura debe tomar. _

-Creo que es Hinata… -Dijo Tenten mirando a la nombrada que se sonrojó al instante

-E-eso c-creo… -Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.

_-Naruto. __**PRUEBA PELIGROSA. **__El jugador debe tomar el número de mes en que naciste_. –Los chicos rieron e hicieron barra, las chicas también reían al ver al rubio de mala gana tomar su vaso y mirarlo desafiante.

-Octubre… Hmp, son diez sorbos idiota. –Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción, después de todo él se había reído en una de las pruebas en las que les tocó beber. Naruto tomó los diez sorbos sin más reclamos, luego se preparó otro vaso.

_-Shikamaru. Puedes regalar 4 sorbos, y el jugador que reciba tu regalo debe tomar. _

-Umm… Le regalo los cuatro sorbos a… ¡Lee! –Todos se giraron a verlo, pero Lee yacía en el suelo con la botella de sake con menos de la mitad de su contenido.

-Creo que eso no podrá ser posible –Decía Kankuro mientras se levantaba y lo llevaba a una habitación y luego volver a sentarse a su lugar.

-Lee y el sake… era de suponerse –Dijo Gaara mientras reía apoyando una mejilla en su mano

-¿Dónde dejaron a Lee-San? –Preguntó Tenten a Kankuro

-En la habitación de huéspedes, a pesar de que los únicos huéspedes que recibo son estos borrachos. –Dijo Sasuke bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso. -¿Volvemos a jugar? -Los demás dijieron un _Si _en conjunto.

_-Sakura. Todos los jugadores que estén tatuados deben tomar. _–Bebió Gaara, Kiba y Naruto

_-Kiba. Todos los jugadores toman. _–Todos se quejaron por lo bajo pero tomaron de todas formas.

_-Hinata. Todos los jugadores, excepto el más borracho, deben tomar. Todos elijen al jugar más borracho._

-Es una lástima que nuestro jugador más borracho esté tan borracho que ya ni siquiera podemos elegirlo –Dijo Kiba y todos rieron. –Habrá que elegir a otro. ¡YO VOTO POR KANKURO! –Los demás chicos parecían estar de acuerdo en eso mientras que ellas no sabían que opinar, así que debieron beber todos a excepción de Kankuro.

_-Sasuke. El jugador de mayor edad debe tomar. _–Kankuro bebió sin chistar.

_-Kiba. __**PRUEBA PELIGROSA. **__El jugador debe tomar su vaso todo de una vez. _–Kiba tomó su vaso algo dudoso, se tapó la nariz y tomó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Está fuerte. –Dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-Lo hice yo –Dijo Gaara con cara de satisfacción

-Tan pequeño y tan malicioso –Dijo Naruto girando la cabeza de un lado a otro

_-Shikamaru. Los jugadores que hayan repetido un curso deben tomar. _–Bebió Tenten por parte de las mujeres y por los hombres Kankuro.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Después de un rato de carcajadas, chistes y juego comenzaron a notarse los efectos del alcohol, las conversaciones se volvían más francas y menos vergonzosas.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke se fueron a fumar en el balcón mientras los demás se esparcían por el departamento y hacían vida social.

-siempre creí que eres muy linda ¿Sabes? Desde que las vi a ustedes con mi hermana fuiste la que más me llamó la atención. Creo que harías una linda pareja conmigo, deberíamos conocernos… ¿Qué dices? –Decía un sonrojado Kankuro a la chica de moñitos chocolates que lo miraba un poco sonrosada sin saber bien que decirle.

-Te lo agradezco Kankuro-San, pero no estoy interesada en buscar pareja en estos momentos… verás, a mí ya me interesa alguien… -Decía francamente la chica de moñitos mientras apretaba fuertemente su vaso con sus dos manos. –Aunque no sé si él se interese en mi… -Dijo bajando la mirada tristemente.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

-Hinata yo… -Decía el castaño de marcas rojas en las mejillas mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se dirigía a la morena de ojos aperlados.

-Kiba-kun… -Dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Quiero que sepas… que yo no quiero que lo que pasó en el verano arruine nuestra amistad de años atrás. Sé que me equivoqué al malinterpretar tus señales y me deprime que ya nada sea como antes. Sé también que no te gusto, que tus sentimientos a mí no van más allá de la hermandad, pero no quiero que sientas lastima por mí, ni vergüenza. Solo te mirare como a una hermana. Pero no puedo alejarme de ti, es muy difícil, me haces falta…

-Kiba-Kun… -Dijo nuevamente Hinata, esta vez sorprendida, pero también conmovida ante las palabras de su amigo. Ella también lo extrañaba mucho, después de todo su chispeante personalidad no pasaba desapercibida y era raro no recibir llamadas o hacerle llamadas a lo largo de la semana. –Yo… También quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes y también te he extrañado mucho. –Dijo Hinata mirándolo con una sonrisa amable característico de ella.

-Qué alivio… No sabía cuánto más seguiríamos así –Dijo dando un suspiro y apoyando su espalda contra la pared

-Es mejor ser amigos ¿No? –Dijo Hinata mientras reía por lo bajo

-Pero que te quede claro una cosa Hinata –Le dijo el castaño seriamente, a lo que la Hyuga lo miró confundida. –Si crees que dejaré de correr y abrazarte, o abrazarte y girar en lo alto estás muy equivocada. Eso viene dentro del paquete de amistad de Kiba. –Dijo mientras la observaba divertido.

-Está bien Kiba-Kun, nunca me ha molestado eso –Dijo la Hyuga cerrando los ojos sonriente, en señal de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

En la parte de los sofás solo estaban Ino, Sai y Sakura. Los primeros dos estaban muy entusiasmados en una conversación mientras la pelirrosa parecía aburrirse. Sakura observaba qe hacían los demás para distraerse de la charla sin fin de su amiga y Sai.

Vió en el ventanal a un Kankuro bastante pasado de copar hablarle animadamente a una incómoda Tenten. Y por un lado totalmente opuesto vio como Kiba se le había acercado a Hinata para hablar quién sabe de qué, más tarde le preguntaría, de eso no había duda. También vio a los cuatro chicos que habían ido al balcón a fumar ya que al parecer el ventilador estaba con problemas y decidieron apagarlo, por lo que los fumadores habían salido al aire libre.

Entonces el rubio del grupo entró a la sala para sentarse junto a la aburrida pelirrosa e intentar cortejarla, pero fue rechazado en un instante. Mientras de que lejos eran observados por unos ojos que reflejaban decepción o falta de esperanza.

Entonces entraron a la habitación los tres chicos restantes y Shikamaru se despidió excusándose de tener asuntos que resolver antes de volver al internado y haciendo abandono del departamento del Uchiha.

Gaara fue a la habitación de huéspedes a despertar a Lee, la tarde se había pasado _volando_ con tanta diversión, alcohol y cupcakes. Dentro de una hora y media debían estar dentro del internado por lo que era bueno despertar a su amigo ahora para que llegase en un estado _presentable_ a la institución.

* * *

_**Hola!** He regresado con mas de Bohemio, he visto que tengo varias visitas lo que me emociona ^^_

_de igual forma siento un bloqueo que me impide seguir, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 5 pero después... Bloqueo total x_x_

_En fin, buscaré formas de inspiración _

_No olviden dejar sus Reviews por favor :) _

**_Opheliac_**


End file.
